Crónicas del Hiperespacio: Rey Boowser
by Pokesage
Summary: El Hiperespacio, lugar donde convergen las dimensiones, ya sean anime, videojuegos, etc... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Siempre que se hace esa pregunta algo saldrá mal, y esta no es la excepción... ¡No se la pierdan!
1. Notas del autor

**Notas del autor**

Antes que nada procederé dar ciertas explicaciones, este es mi primer "fic"... emm... err... escrito de una manera más "**profesional**". Esta explicación me quedara algo corta pero bueno... Esta historia tendrá muchas referencias así que el **Disclaimer** lo dividiré en dos uno "General"(Los personajes, objetos, etc. no me pertenecen y pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias) que sera ubicado al principio y otro mas "Específico" el cual será puesto al final de cada capítulo ya que en si sería spoiler sobre las referencias a toodo lo que he visto n3n.

Y bien esto es todo lo que tengo que decir n.n" espero les guste y no me maten D:

Acepto tomates y cáscaras de platáno, no piedras e.e -Tira una bomba de humo y cuando el humo se disipa sigue allí- Bueeeeeeno... ¿Se van ustedes o me voy yo? e.é


	2. El Hiper ¿¡QUÉ?

_Este primer capitulo sera a manera de explicación, intervienen dos personajes, el Narrador que cumple sus funciones como tal, y el chico misterioso, como es misterioso no revelare datos sobre el :c aunque si leyeron el antecesor "demasterizado" sabrán quien es... o quizás no .3. en fin..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sena de anime, manga o videojuegos_

**_Nota__ adicional:_**_ Reharé esto para que no se vea tan poco profesional, y para atar y desatar cabos del fic, reorganice ideas y todo eso, aunque creo que esto debi ponerlo al principio pero bueno, no me pueden obligar... ¿O si? O.O? Acepto reviews, aunque parezcan biblias con críticas constructivamente destructivas -3-_

* * *

><p>-Erase una vez...*de repente una voz misteriosa interrumpe*- ¿¡Qué clase de inicio es este!? ¡No es un cuento! -dijo una voz de alguien misterioso, que parecía un jo*interrumpe de nuevo*- ¿¡Como puedes describirme!? Solo soy una voz e-e ¡Más profesionalismo, por favor! -ordeno demandante...Es que es mi primer día n.n" *intente zafarme de su enojo por mi "novatosidad"*- Si no puedes hacer esto bien lo haré è-é -dijo enojado- y pasas al plano secundario, indicando acciones y haciendo detalladas descripciones -añadio... Ok u-u" *simplemente obedecí*-<p>

Lamento eso n.n" -dijo la voz misteriosa mientras salia de las sombras, revelando su apariencia física, en alguien aparentemente joven, de unos 16 años, su cara tenia facciones que no eran ni muy finas... ni muy gruesas;sus ojos parecían nada cansados a pesar de ser ligeramente ojerosos; de cabello café negrizo y algo desordenado pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle un extraño aire de elegancia que poseía; era de una tez algo pálida, como alguien que habita en regiones frías y sin embargo no era muy blanco, solo algo pálido; de su boca sobresalían un par de caninos ligeramente acolmillados, que debido a que apuntaban hacia arriba era fácilmente deducible, pertenecían a su dentición inferior dándole un cierto aspecto vampírico- Por lo menos sabes describir... ¬.¬", por cierto -refiriéndose al público-¿De verdad parezco un vampiro? Q-Q creo que me falta salir más... Ñe -.- sigue describiendo que por eso te pagan -Aún no me dan mi primer cheque e.e- Felicidades, aún no te dan tu primer sueldo y ya te lo van a rebajar ¬u¬ -Que malo... e.e- Solo sigue e.é que ya vamos como 283 palabras, el limite de cada capítulo sera de 1200, hemos desperdiciado 1/6, ewe -Deja de quejarte que si no, no puedo hacer mi trabajo- Solo hazlo e.e -Su vestimenta consistía en unos zapatos negros, mocasines para ser exactos, un pantalón de tela café oscuro una camisa blanca y por encima una chaqueta o talvés una gabardina como de detective, de cuello alto aproximadamente hasta las orejas, mangas largas, y la gabar.. err.. mm.. lo que sea, no se mucho sobre nombres de ropa... era algo grande pues le quedaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, era de un color café oscuro al igual que el pantalón pero ligeramente más claro, y con bordes dorados- Fue una muy buena descripción, en fin... este lugar que ve aquí es el Hiperespacio(G), a simple vista parece un sistema solar con un solo planeta... que parece mas bien una redondeta... Jajajaja... Entienden.. Si son redondos y les llaman planetas entonces si fueran planos serian redondetas jajajaja -le cae una lluvia de tomates- ¡Que amargados! Como decía, es un planeta o más bien continente moderadamente grande, como NO habrán notado ya que esto es escrito se los describiré ya que... ejem -[SALI A COMER, REGLAS DEL SINDICATO]- ... ... ... El narrador no esta para describirla asi que lo haré yo -.- Es una especie de continente, su fuente de "gravedad" es el Gigagujero Negro que ven allí, debajo... sin absorber nada... es estático... sería horrible que hiciera algo uno de estos días, es uno de los 18 misterios del Hiperespacio, y su fuente de calor es la estrella ProtagonistAlphLeo, es un lugar muy raro verdad -.-" -Dijo algo agobiado- Volvió... bueno, me desvié del tema, el continente se divide en dos regiones, una frondosa zona iluminada y zona una tétrica y aparentemente desolada, la segunda es la más impactante ya que a pesar de recibir el mismo son, su aspecto es macabro, esto es debido a cantidades inconmensurables de LilumBlacker un mineral cuyo punto de fusión es 15 C° luego se hablara sobre este mineral... el nombre de la región es Darkqaerissu y es habitada por la subespecie de los Interdimensio Sapiens, los Sinieterix, la otra región es Lightinicus, una región algo exuberante en cuanto a vegetación, sus habitantes son la subespecie Psycholuz, ambas especies tienen tendencia al bien(Psycholuz) y al mal(Sinieterix), en los siguientes capítulos profundizaremos sobre las subespecies, pero nos centraremos en la especie general, los Interdimensio Sapiens, criaturas de aspecto humanoide, su carácter varía en las subespecies al igual que su color, los Psycholuz son algo pálidos y los Siniexterix son algo morados, sus cerebros poseen mas neuronas que cualquier otro ser humanoide, pero esto no los hace listos, solo les permite... ¿Levitar? O.O -dice con una falsa sorpresa- Si, así es, dije levitar, sin embargo esto solo lo hace cuando estás débiles ya que por alguna razón esto no tiene un consumo significativo de energía, la cuál gastan en sus labores diarias, imaginen uno cansado y encontrarselo en un pasillo oscuro... Son como fantasmas D: -escalofrío- un Interdimensio Sapiens normal consume la mitad de lo que come un Snorlax, o sea 200 Kg. de comida al día, se desconoce porqué consumen tanto y sobre el despilfarro de energía, existen algunos que al entrenarse pueden realizar técnicas, su corazón en los Psycholuz late a 200 y en los Siniexterix late a 250 y eso es cuando están en profunda calma, generalmente disfrutan de hacer bromas son leales a un líder lo que los hace buenos trabajadores...  
>Bueno eso es todo n-n espero que hallan disfrutado de este... ejem capítulo introductorio -recibe un mensaje- ¿Eh? O.O ¡Que! Pero si ya no tengo nada que decir... que haga algo... Pero nadie se dará cuenta de que faltan 287 palabras .w. Ok... -Se da cuenta de que le oyeron- Etto... bueno me descubrieron ya que no me gusta hacer mucho relleno les diré que yo soy "Jefe" o al menos así me llaman siempre... Pues solo me queda decir... Fin de capítulo -Cae confetti y sale en letras grandes NO CULPABLE en la pantalla- e.é ¡Esto no es Ace Attorney! Espero que no les halla parecido muy largo... o corto -.-" Bueno ya se pueden ir, es el fin del capítulo -Se cierra el telón- Es un fic no una obra -infla los cachetes enojado- Se acabó te bajaré el su<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lamento interrumpir a nuestro querido personaje nwn no se completo el número de palabras que tenia en mente pero es algo, si algunas vez ven una "(G)" significa que es una palabra que aparecerá en un Glosario<br>**Hiperespacio: **En la ciencia ficción es un lugar donde se puede viajar más rápido que la luz, en la física es el lugar donde convergen o intersecan todas las dimensiones en un solo punto del tiempo-espacio  
>Ahora saben de donde saque el nombre, bueno hasta la próxima y dejen reviews, así sean biblias ewe y asi termina esto, con 1242 palabras hasta ahora n_n para mi es bastante así que hasta la próxima :3<em>


	3. El robo del Diamante de la Oscuridad

_OwO 2 reviews hasta ahora -completamente contento- eue -saca una pistola y apunta a la frente del lector- ¡Quiero un 3er review para el 3er capitulo! -jala el gatillo y solo sale un BAM! caricaturesco- ._. -huye de la escena y se convierte en fugitivo, no si antes decir- A continuación lean el capítulo mientras huyo de la ley -desaparece de la escena- Okno ._. creo que este intro parece más bien una burda representación e3e en fin... con ustedes el capítulo de la semana/mes/año/lustro*/década/siglo e.e"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

**_Nota__ adicional: _**_._. La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios, así que como madre hay que respetarla -se ríe ridículamente- Okno... aparte sonó muy redundante ._. Dejen su opinión sobre la trama/historia y dejen críticas pero algo maquilladas, pero que no parezcan cerdos pintados e3e o si quieren sean crudo/as pero si van a maquillar los reviews que sea solo un poco. Creo que debo fusionar esto con lo de arriba ._." En fin, he aquí el capítulo dos lectores._

* * *

><p>Esto es tan aburrido... -decía mientras abría la boca enormemente y bostezaba, era un ser humanoide, un Interdimensio Sapiens,para ser exactos un Psycholuz,tenia una chaqueta verde y sus mangas eran demasiado grandes, si alzase el brazo la manga caería hasta su hombro fácilmente por efectos de la gravedad,tenia el cabello rojo y un casco de militar algo grande le cubría los ojos... ¿Como veía, es un misterio? tenia apariencia joven, tal vez 14 o 15 años humanos, pantalón jean, y una camisa-<p>

-De repente la historia queda pausada-  
>-Aparece el escritor, creador, director y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra porque no se me da imaginar títulos(?)- Lamento interrumpir nwn pero olvide decirles que los Interdimensio Sapiens viven el doble que los seres humanos o su ritmo biológico es la mitad de rápido... no sé -.- , así que si parecen de 14 en realidad tienen 28 aún así .-. llegan a ser algo inmaduros, por lo que de verdad parecen tener la mitad de edad -le sale una gota al estilo anime-<br>-La historia se pone "Play"-

Tienes razón 002 e.e No ha pasado nada interesante desde "él" desapareció y se declaro oficialmente muerto -suspira uno igual al anterior pero de cabellos cenizos y procedió a seguir andando en una computadora enorme, al parecer usada para vigilar, sin embargo en la pantalla se leía Advanced Wars, en aquella sala solo habían maquinarias enormes y algo futurísticas, parecía una nave espacial, y en el centro accediendo por unas escaleras estaba la silla del "capitán" o "jefe"- La ultima cosa emocionante fue hace dos años, el día que "él" desapareció...

¿Cuál "él", 001? ¿El de "Las Chicas Super Poderosas" o su versión anime? -dice con un tono un tanto... idiota-

¡Eres un idiota! -001 lo golpea con un bate de baseball- Me refiero a L... -una voz imponente grita SILENCIO haciéndolos callar, provenía de la silla central, aquella poseía una mesa de mando, maquinaria complicada y porta vasos, mientras que las de los "Soldados 001 y 002" eran de apariencia barata, pero eran las típicas sillas de oficina que dan ganas de sentarse, dar vueltas y gritar "¡WIIIIII! :D"-

¡Jefe! -chillo 002 aterrado- ¡No use la "vocesota" que me asusta! -escondido de alguna manera debajo de su propia sombra-

Nunca puedo usar la "vocesota" .3. -era un chico... ¡Pero si es el mismo del capitulo anterior! Solo que su gabardina era ahora morada con bordes dorados y en su parte inferior presentaba rasgaduras meramente decorativas, solamente abotonado su primer botón, y su camiseta interna era blanca con líneas doradas- Y no lo nombren -gruño enojado-

Jefe... -dijo 001 extrañado- recién es el capítulo dos y ya cambio su atuendo ¬.¬"

No rompas la 4ta pared... -dijo Jefe algo exigente y a la vez algo despreocupado-

-De repente suena una alarma y todo se pone en tintes rojizos, algo que si Godot estuviera allí no vería ni su nariz-

La alarma... ¡Llevaba 2 años sin sonar! -dijeron al unisono-

-La alarma deja de sonar, como si hubiera sido forzada a desactivarse-

¡Revisen todo! ¡Grrr! Esto no es bueno... -dijo Jefe mientras se levantaba de su silla y bajaba las escaleras para observar la pantalla de 001-

¡A sus órdenes! D: -tecleando velozmente escribiendo un extraño comando para acceder a las cámaras, "74NG4M4ND4P1083744LPH4"-

-Todo se ve normal... de repente-

La bodega... es un desastre O-O -dijo sorprendido-

Es que el conserje se fue a Playa Nevulosi de vacaciones nwn" -dijo 002 con un tono idiota y 001 y Jefe lo golpearon-

Se refiere a que se ve todo forzado, como para conseguir algo... ¿Pero qué? -dijo confundido 001-

¡La **Quisque ipsum purus vitris**! D: -Dice Jefe asustado-

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? -001 y 002 sin saber ni papa de latín-

Caja de carbono puro cristalizado ¬3¬" -dijo Jefe algo molesto-

Tiene razón, esta completamente destruida D: -exclamo 002 sorprendido- Pero para eso había que calentarla y echarle agua oxigenada

... ... ... -Jefe y 001 pensaban "Este lo que ha visto es No tan Obvio -.-"-

Jefe Q.Q en... esa... caja, no estaba **Tenebrae Diamond**, el Diamante de la oscuridad... Donde ellos fueron... sellados hace 15 años... por Bestagent -dijo 002 mientras el temblor de sus piernas demostró su aterrorizado estado-

-Aparece un mensaje diciendo sobre el uso de la "**Dimensiva Portal 4.5**"-

Jefe... esa máquina... no se suponía que no sería usada hasta detectar una variación en alguna dimensión... -dice extrañado 001-

¡Rápido, revisa el área con la cámara! e_e -dijo Jefe algo enojado pero con un tono un tanto desesperado-

-La pantalla muestra el área de visión de la cámara, y en ella se ven dos sombras encapuchadas, una cosa parecida a un robot cuadrado de unos 50 centímetros tenia acoplado un tentáculo USB a la maquina, pero debido a la baja calidad de la cámara, era casi imposible fijarse en muchos detalles, entonces tanto una de las sombras como el robot se meten en la maquina y desaparecen, una de las sombras se gira en dirección de la cámara, solo se ven unos fulminantes ojos rojos y una psicótica y acolmillada sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras con su mano lanzando al aire un objeto y atrapándolo al instante, parecía que si quisiera que lo vieran, el objeto era oscuro y brillaba, sin duda era una piedra preciosa... como un... ¿diamante?, entonces también se mete en la maquina y esta deja de funcionar-

N-n-no p-p-pu-u-e-ed-den... s-ser e-e-ll-os... -tartamudeo asustado 001-

-De repente entra una especie de doctor, entra agitado con una polvareda de papeles tras el-

¡Jefe! Han escapado de Insanium -gimoteaba aquel doctor una y otra vez preocupado-

¿Quienes? ._. -dijo Jefe aparentando tranquilidad-

El Sujeto #265: Robot Zombie, MECH-AOS la primera creación de #151... Hablando del Sujeto #151: El Científico Brujo Alquimista, el Doctor Profesor Darkenstein Madwild de Locomix, también escapo D: -dando vueltas como loco y se va dejando una polvareda de papeles-

Esto... simplemente no es bueno -suspiro Jefe- ¿A que dimensión se fueron los encapuchados y el robot? e_e -pregunto exigente-

Dimension M4R108R0S -exclamaron al unisono 001 y 002-

Hmm... ¿Qué estarás planeando... Lord Gengarious? -dijo Jefe para sus adentros-

¿Jefe? -preguntaron 001 y 002 al unisono-

La maldad ha puesto sus garras sobre el diamante, no hay más opción, hay que mandar al mejor agente... aunque eso implica también mandar al peor... -dijo Jefe algo decepcionado-

No se referirá a... Yin y Yang, Blanco y Negro, Caos y Orden... -decía 002 hasta que 001 lo golpeo-

Tal parece que este lugar volverá a funcionar al 100% -.- Lord Gengarious... ¿De donde reapareces? ewe -dijo Jefe extrañado-

Esto quiere decir... ¡VOLVEREMOS A USAR LOS UNIFORMES DE ANTES! OwO ¿VERDAD? -Tan al unisono 001 y 002 que daba miedo-

Si... ewe" se supone que siempre lo deben usar... -dijo extrañado Jefe-

Es que acordamos usarlos solo cuando volviese a haber una misión e3e y hasta ahora no había ninguna-dijo 002 con un tono idiota-

Es cierto :3 -compartiendo 001 la idiotez de 002-

Idiotas... -Jefe los golpea con un martillo-

T-T ¡Perdón! -chillaron ambos-

Solo búsquenlos -dice Jefe preocupado- ellos pueden ser de mucha ayuda...

* * *

><p><em>Lustro: Espacio de 5 años e3e jejeje quizás no actualice muy seguido<em>

_Además a partir del próximo capítulo habrá teatro 4koma, es como un omake de risa pero muy corto n_n" por el momento hasta la __próxima, este cap cumple con las 1200 palabras ._." no olviden el review -3-_


	4. La misión inicia, ¡Orden y Caos!

_OwO lo subi antes de lo que creí, bueno no importa nwn aqui el 3er cap ewe quiero otro review... que no sea de T. E Rowan Q.Q" olviden el Disclaimer específico ewe me da pereza XD con el general me basta_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

><p>-Han pasado dos días desde los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior-<p>

¿Entendiste? -dijo una voz misteriosa que resonó en unos pasillos desconocidos, al parecer era un museo, había cuadros pero no de arte, sino, imágenes de "Jefes finales y no tan finales"(los cuales a más de uno les debió de haber dado problemas), entre ellos estaban La máscara de Majora, Gygas, el Dragón Fusión, Barba Muerta, La Reina de las Sombras, Las hermanas del destino, etc.-

GLaDOS significa _Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operative System_ -dijo otra voz al parecer algo fastidiada-

-De repente por esos pasillos aparece una figura conocida, era Jefe-

"Según 001, "Lucky" y Darkhal deberían estar por aquí, el Museo Interdimensional, espero encontrarlos prontos, este lugar es tan grande que uno se pierde hasta en el retrete... retrete... tretere… rerererterereretrtrerrtre… Curiosa palabra" -pensaba Jefe, un tanto divagante-

-La misteriosa voz de antes se escucha-

¡Despierta! ¿Cómo alguien puede quedarse dormido con la **máscara de tortura***? Va contra toda lógica…

No ha habido misiones en dos años… ¿Para qué te preocupas? –dijo la voz fastidiada-

-Jefe entra en la "Sala de Jefes Robóticos" y allí estaban dos chicos, parecían iguales, casi gemelos de cabello negro, solo que sus actitudes y presentación eran diferentes, uno usaba una camisa elegante, negra y algo barroca con la de Miles Edgeworth, pantalón de tela negra, mocasines en punta, cabello despeinado pero conservaba cierto aspecto de orden, él era Lucky; y el otro, era un desastre, una camiseta simple con la leyenda "Clon Foreva :v", pantalón jean, zapatillas, y su cabello era despeinado completamente, sin embargo este poseía colmillos y algo ojeroso, obviamente él era Darkhal-

No han cambiado en estos dos años ¿Verdad, Lucky y Darkhal? Siguen siendo… ¡UNOS IDIOTAS! e_e -dijo jefe muy alterado, el lugar estaba destruido, en algunas partes congelado y en otras chamuscado-

Je-efe… ¿A qué se refiere? n-n" –dijo nervioso Lucky-

Si es por los destrozos en el museo… lo pagamos luego… es que verá… usted sabe que soy sonámbulo y acciden… -dijo nervioso Darkhal-

Olvídenlo… A eso no vine -.-" Tengo una misión para ustedes, si aceptan… los espero en los laboratorios del **Edificio de Vigilancia Dimensional*** para darles los detalles de la misión -se retira-

¿M-misión? OwO -dijeron sorprendidos al unísono-

-Más tarde ese mismo día en los laboratorios-

Llegan algo tarde -dijo Jefe algo enojado-

Es que estábamos comiendo, no puedo ser elegante con el estómago vacío .3. -dijo Lucky demostrando que no es nada elegante como aparentaba-

Hay que pensar en el estómago O3O -dijo Darkhal mientras daba vueltas- .w. creo que no fue buena idea –ahora tenía una horrible cara de mareo-

En fin… creo que este nombre no les hará feliz que lo oigan… pero esta misión es para atrapar a… Lord Gengarious, el Rey Sombra, líder, monarca, tirano, dictador y todo lo que se les antoje decirle, blah blah blah de los Siniesterix ewe -dijo fastidiado, como si supiera que la mera mención de ese nombre sería algo caótico-

¿Sigue vivo? D: -dijeron sorprendidos los otros dos-

._. Hubo más calma de lo pensado… En fin e.e" -dijo extrañado Jefe-

La máquina aún no ha sido reparada, pero sabemos dónde fueron -w- así que deberán ir a M4R108R05. Por cierto, les daremos lo último en tecnología, bueno, solo será una cosa nwn" -dijo Jefe de manera un tanto alegre, como si su mente se perdiera en sus recuerdos, aunque esto era algo fuera de lugar-

-Aparecen dos científicos… de apariencia de… ¿Nagas?-

Tome nota asistente Ekkusu Plotion, Naga Serum éxito rotundo x.x -Dijo el Naga de cabello blanco, y bata como de científico en jefe-

Ok, lamento la falla, listo anotado ewe pero la falla también es suya Doctor Di Saster, cuando coma plátanos no deje la cáscara en el suelo ¬¬" -dijo reprochante el asistente, de cabello gris-

¡Qué trauma! O.o" -dijeron Lucky y Darkhal al ver a los dos científicos del lugar-

"Por mucho que Lucky aparente, su personalidad es la misma que Darkhal -.- pero es bueno, no es como hace tres años" -pensaba Jefe- ._. Y creía que ellos son idiotas… ¡Ustedes lo son más! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre experimentos genéticos?

Lo sentimos Jefe .w. -dijeron los científicos avergonzados- Por cierto nwn aquí está "Pocketto Sage" lo último en tecnología -muestran una especie de cubo pequeño, de apariencia parecida al Cubo de contrapeso de Aperture Science-

-De repente el cubo se comienza a expandir y toma la apariencia de un ser robótico de más o menos 1 metro de altura, de apariencia simple, cabeza ovalada, con una pantalla "widescreen" y una antena, un largo cuello metálico, y en su parte baja una plataforma un tanto cónica que levitaba a unos 25 centímetros del suelo, poseía dos chips orbitando su cuello a manera de satélites-

Iniciando sistema Door 8… Instalando controladores… -dijo "Pocketto Sage" con una voz robótica- Iniciando programa de síntesis de voz… Iniciando protocolo de Interfaz humanoide… -su pantalla enciende y se ve un "._.?" en la pantalla- Pokésage a vuestros servicios n_n" es un honor conocerlos ouo en especial Naintindou, nombre proveniente del Hiperlatínio Antique que significa Que la suerte y el cielo decida, conocido por ello como Lucky, y a Darkhal proveniente del mismo lenguaje olvidado y que significa Clon de la oscuridad o3o es todo un honor conocerlos OwO Soy la máquina más inteligente de todas las dimensiones -w- con un CI que haría llorar a un Alakazam :D y… -y siguió por unos 20 minutos con una voz infantil y dulce, que si fuera un niño sería muy adorable-

Habla demasiado, y esa voz, demasiado dulce ¬¬ -dijo indignado Darkhal- Además nadie me ha llamado clon en 2 años Q-Q odio que me digan así -en un rincón deprimido-

¿Cómo sabe tanto? .‑. Ese nivel de conocimiento es demasiado para una máquina, es… ridículo -dijo Jefe intrigado-

Es muy importante, es lo mejor de Hiperespacio, confiarle esta tecnología a ellos es un peligro, pero cuando lo estábamos terminando una débil voz, la de él dijo "Quiero conocerlos… a Nain… y a Dar...al…" No creo que él lo recuerde pero… -sonríe el Doctor- No lo construimos para que sea una simple máquina, él es un ser con sentimientos casi humanoides, él es inteligente, pero no sabio -.-" con esos dos cerca… a pesar de que son unos idiotas… son buenos agentes… aunque fallen… pero él podría aprender de ellos, además ya lo escuchó e.e será horrible tenerlo aquí… Jefe, ellos son como mi hermano y yo, son un desastre juntos… Pero ¿Por qué desconfía de ellos y no de nosotros?

Grrr… solo díganles que vayan al antiguo portal, el del centro de la ciudad, eso que me preguntan es una promesa que hice con Bestagent hace 17 años… -Jefe se retiró gruñiendo entre dientes, como si ocultase algo en su irracional odio hacia los agentes-

-Luego en la antigua máquina de portales-

El portal se abrirá en 15 minutos -dijo un Soldado- ¿No tienen asuntos pendientes?

No -w- esta vez no deje los frijoles en la estufa -dijo Darkhal relajado-

… … … -lo golpean todos en la cabeza-

¡Lucky-kun! -se oye la voz de una chica-

Kami-chan °-° -dijo asustado Lucky-

* * *

><p><em>Máscara de tortura: Es la que no te deja dormir, no me se el nombre XD aparece en Majora's Mask .w.<em>

* * *

><p>Teatro 4Koma: ¿Esta historia es de Mario y Luigi?<p>

Se supone que debemos de aparecer ¿verdad? -dijo el de verde-

Si ._. a lo mejor en el próximo -dijo Santa Claus- ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que Santa Claus!? ewe

Te lo dije yo y el guardian del Templo de la Estrella Cobalto en Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, debes comer menos ¬¬ -dijo el de verde-

He corrido innumerables kilómetros y no he bajado ¬¬ -dijo el de rojo-

Como quieras albóndiga -dijo el de verde-


	5. Se acerca el resurgir del Rey Sombra

_Aqui el capitulo 4 ._./ comienza la misión XD Si alguien ha leido Super Mario-kun leanlo XD es muy bueno o3o y asi entenderan porque Mario actua mas o menos asi XD es muy entretenido ._. y Peach no es tan bruta como en los juegos... sigue siendo bruta XD pero al menos intenta escapar o le hace la vida imposible, al menos en el primer tomo Q.Q es el unico traducido XD y en ingles esta la mitad de lo que esta en español XD lol por primera vez algo esta mas adelantado en español ._. si alguien pudiera traducirlo estaria agradecido e3e aunque dudo que alguien lo haga_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

><p>Lucky-kun, eres tan malo al irte sin avisar ò.ó -dijo enojada la chica, solo diré que a simple vista era adorable, aunque tenía cierto aspecto de tsundere- Fui a buscarte con Jefe, no me quiso decirme dónde estabas… Pero tengo mis métodos -dobla el brazo con el puño levantado, y su cara era una mezcla de, por así decirlo, una cara extremadamente enojada con la boca formando un tres y sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas-<p>

-En la sala de Jefe-

… … … -Jefe se encuentra noqueado con un chichón en la cabeza y con el espíritu saliéndole por la boca-

-De vuelta con nuestros "héroes"-

Kami-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? n.n" -dijo nervioso Lucky mientras se rascaba la nuca-

O.Ó Soy tu novia, una despedida antes de partir es siempre romántica -Kamil le agarra del cuello- ¿Verdad? Lucky-kun

S-s-sí D: -respondió muy asustado-

Cuando se trata de mujeres eres débil -Darkhal suelta una risotada-

Darkie nwn -la chica sonríe- antes déjenme decirles, felicidades, una misión es su cosa favorita, no sé porque los escogieron pero felicidades -les entrega un paquete con un temporizador- e3e es un nuevo traje para los dos, no se abrirá hasta 36 horas…. ¿Quién o qué es esa cosa que esta tras el soldado? OwO se ve tan… tan… ¡ADORABLE! -su cara literalmente se pone como un X3 -

-Pokésage se encontraba temblando como gelatina, la chica le daba mucho miedo-

Me lla-llamo Pokésage… -temblando demasiado- Etto… -se esconde tras Lucky-

Owwwwww :3 Adiositooooooooo… Me voy a seguir viendo 11Eyes que esta interesante O3O -se va y no deja ni el polvo-

Ella d-da miedo -dijo Pokésage algo aterrado-

Y eso que está tranquila . _." -dijo Lucky-

Es tan linda *u* -dijo Darkhal-

No sé qué le veo *-* -dijo Lucky algo atontado-

Ejem… el portal está abierto ¬¬ -dijo el Soldado- Ahora me largo, que se supone, estoy de vacaciones -se retira-

-Voz de la máquina: El portal se cerrara en T minus 180 segundos-

El antiguo portal es algo inestable, así que prepárense para lo peor -.- -dijo Lucky algo preocupado-

-Todos se meten al portal-

Siento nauseaaaas, siempre me mareoooooo -fue lo último que se oyó de Darkhal-

-En el Reino Champiñón (si ya se dieron cuenta M4R198R05 es MARIOBROS)-

Maestro Mario -tos- ¡Maestro Mario! -tos- ¡MAESTRO MARIO! -grita un Toad, muy anciano, usaba un bastón, y como ya se dieron cuenta es el Sabio Toadsworth/Maestro Kinopio-

Luigi… ¡LUIGIIII! -Gritaba un viejo que solo tenía un mechón de cabello blanco, anteojos de fondo de botella, bata blanca, obviamente hablo del Profesor Fesor/Profesor D. Sastre-

¿Eh? -dijo el de verde saliendo por la puerta junto con uno de rojo- ._. ?

Mario/Luigi vieron al Rey Bowser/Boo en dirección al Bosque Tenebrum, según dicen a obtener un gran poder, deténgalo -dijeron el Toad y el Profesor-

Maestro Mario, tome este mapa, lo llevara al bosque… -dijo el Toad algo preocupado, aunque no debería preocuparle, la mera mención de Bowser representa peligro para la princesa, ese es el motivo de su preocupación y se va corriendo preocupado por la princesa y el mapa en el suelo-

Luigi, toma esto -le entrega al de verde una aspiradora y un manual- es la Succionaentes 7000, y este manual de instrucciones porque el Teleporter tiene tiempo limitado y -desparece con una luz-

._. Ok… una vez más al trabajo -.- -dijo resignado el de verde-

Al menos me quedo siempre con las monedas o3o -dijo el de rojo con una gran racanería, propia de Wario, o en su defecto del Mario del manga Sūpā Mario-kun-

e-e No seas rastrero… -suspiro el de verde-

Entonces… ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? -el de rojo comienza a hacer malabares con las monedas- Jejeje justo como en la segunda página del volumen uno :3

-.- -el de verde golpea a Mario en la cabeza- Y yo hice esto en esa misma página

¡Ouch! No te pases ¬¬ -saca un pluma y esta se convierte en una capa- ¡A volar! -se lanza a volar mientras ve el mapa-

D: No me dejes -se agarra a sus tobillos-

Hace mucho que no usaba este ítem… -de repente chocan con… ¿¡Angry Sun!? Y usaba gafas de sol-

¡Hey! Cuidado colega B) -dijo relajado Angry Sun-

¿¡Angry Sun!? D: -dijeron al unísono asustados Mario y Luigi-

Hasta que el narrador nos llama bien… espera un momento… ¿No estás enojado? O.ó -dijo sorprendido Luigi-

He ido a clases de manejo de ira B) -dijo tranquilo Angry Sun- ¿Algún problema estúpidos fontaneros? B( -dijo mientras a su alrededor comenzaba a hacer más calor-

No, nada n.n" ¿Ese no es Mr. Bright y Mr. Shine? .3. -dice, obviamente mintiendo Mario-

¿Donde? Bl Que me deben 105 monedas B( -Angry Sun sale flotando en la dirección señalada-

Es ahora o nunca… -Mario comienza a volar velozmente, con Luigi agarrado a sus piernas y moviéndose como bandera, con cara de "¡WaaAAAaaAAaAAAaa! D:"-

-Mientras tanto en el Bosque Tenebrum, a la entrada de una tétrica casona ubicada en un claro vacío lleno de pasto seco rodeado de árboles muertos, los cuervos graznaban y se veían dos figuras colosales cerca de la puerta principal-

¿¡Tú!? -dijeron Bowser y Rey Boo al mismo tiempo-

¿Qué haces aquí? ¬¬ -dijo algo enojado el monarca de los Koopas-

Lo mismo que tú… al parecer -dijo a pesar de tenia la misma cara que se le ve en muchos juegos, variando solo su tono de voz, en este caso hablaba fastidiado-

Solo vine por el poder -dijo Bowser-

Yo vine… Por lo mismo, alguien al parecer nos citó hoy a los dos aquí -dijo el Boo pensativo-

-Las puertas de la tétrica casona se abren a la par que se escucha un horrible rechinar de oxidadas bisagras-

Creo… que deberíamos entrar -dijo el Boo algo inseguro-

Si eso creo… primero los fantasmas n.n" -dijo Bowser mientras empuja al Rey Boo, sin saber cómo la hace ya que los Boos son intangibles-

¡Oye! -dijo mientras era empujado el Boo-

Este lugar me da escalofríos mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido secuestrare a Peachie-chan o3o -dijo Bowser mientras soñaba despierto-

Eres un idiota -suspiro el Boo-

-Están en la sala principal de la casona, de repente se escuchan los rechinidos de la vieja escalera que llevaba al segundo piso-

Saludos queridos invitados, es un placer que hayan llegado sanos -dijo una figura encapuchada mientras bajaba, sus brazos eran anormalmente largos en comparación de su cuerpo, su cara debido a la capucha era solo una blanca y acolmillada sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una fulminante mirada rojiza, lo peor de todo era su voz, era tétrica, espectral, de ultratumba, helaba al escucharla, tanto Bowser como el Rey Boo palidecieron, Bowser se escondió en su caparazón y el Rey Boo se sobresaltó-

¿Q-quien ere-es t-t-tú? -preguntaron asustados los dos reyes-

¿Yo? Solo soy un rey como ustedes, mis súbditos y enemigos me conocen como… Lord Gengarious jejejeje, el Rey Sombra -ríe de manera psicótica- Y ahora… ahora tengo lo que me faltaba para liberar a la ejercito, dos fuentes de odio y rencor… ¡Ustedes! ¡Ahora!

-De repente cae una jaula y un rayo eléctrico noquea a Bowser y al Rey Boo-

* * *

><p><em>Pondria "Tsundere", pero creo que exactamente no se, pero mi lexico me dice que es un tipo de novia que es ruda y dura pero que a veces muestra lindos sentimientos y a veces timida... creo e.e<em>

* * *

><p>Teatro 4Koma: ¿Con que Sol y que Luna me encuentro?<p>

¡Aquí están! ¡PAGENME, COLEGAS! B( -valiendo la redundancia dijo enojado Angry Sun-

¿Lunaaa? Tone neeee -dijo el Lunatone-

¿Rock? Sol soool -dijo el Solrock-

Bl Esto es raro... Un momento... ¿Dondé estoy? DB -dijo asustado Angry Sun-


	6. ¿¡Preludio siniestro?

_Aqui el capitulo 5 ._./ ¿Que pretende el misterioso captor? Pues vean el cap :3 Por cierto... ya no pondre caritas, excepto en Pokésage, el es especial B|, el dialogo del narrador estara entre [] y s_us acciones o cosas q_ue le s_ucedan entre__ **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

><p>-Siguiendo con la escena del último capítulo-<p>

El resurgimiento de nuestro gran ejército se acerca… Activa la maquiavélica máquina -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras la capucha cubría su cabizbaja mirada en un halo de sombras que solo dejaban ver unos brillantes ojos rojos y unos blancos colmillos-

Ok… Pero primero debe calentar 15 minutos -Dijo otro ser encapuchado, solo se veía un ojo reptiliano rojizo y otro con un brillo de color rojo mecánico, al hablar se producía un ligero siseo como de cobra-

-De repente la maquina, la cual consistía en una especie de enorme computadora antigua con 5 agujeros esféricos, conectada a una especie de Tubo-Cápsula con el Diamante de la Oscuridad levitando en su interior, le salen brazos y piernas robóticos y comienza a hacer calistenia-

… … … -dijo… más bien callo Lord Gengarious-

No olvides hidratarte con aceite de piñón, dicen que es bueno para los engranajes -dijo el encapuchado con un tono esquizofrénico-

Madwild… Entiendo que tu cerebro es neurona por neurona muy valioso y eso te hace la cosa más lista de cualquier mundo… pero tu locura no tiene límites… ¡IDIOTA! -Lord Gengarious echaba humo- Por cierto ¿Qué es ese huevo? -señalando con una horrible mano "garriforme" de aspecto fundido un enorme huevo con marcas moradas en formas difusas parecidas a la forma de un dragón-

Es mi nuevo experimento, me costó conseguir el ADN Exceed -dijo Madwild mostrándose por primera vez ante la cámara, traía pantalones negros, bata de laboratorio completamente abotonada y guantes de látex pero en sus dedos estaban perforados por garras, su cara era verde y algo escamosa con una sonrisa de colmillos y molares, poseía una cuarta parte de su rostro modificada por una especie de ojo robótico de función desconocida, su cerebro era visible por una cúpula al estilo del Dr. Maki Gero, su cerebro flotaba en un liquido azul semitransparente, sus zapatos eran mocasines café, extrañamente unas garras atravesaban el izquierdo mientras que el derecho estaba el 50% abierto dejando ver un pie reptiliano y garras más desarrolladas que el izquierdo, obviamente tenía una cola, con picos en ella- Uno… Dos… Uno… Dos… -haciendo calistenia con el robot, siendo esta la razón por la cual se quito la capucha-

Peachan, dame un bechito -decía Bowser en la jaula, aún inconsciente mientras besaba al Rey Boo entresueños-

Yo soy el Rey Oogie Boogie~~ y soy un gran tramposo pues yo siempre he de ganar~~, los juegos me fasczzz zzz -cantaba entresueños el Rey Boo mientras estaba en la jaula con Bowser-

Narrador… cambia de escena… ¡AHORA! -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras literalmente hacia el facepalm-

-Mientras en una especie de agujero cósmico interdimensional-

… … … -callo Cthulhu- disculpe Sr. Narrador, esta desviado tres macroversos a la derecha -se va-

-[*riéndose loca y esquizofrénicamente* No entiendo como dicen que verlo causa locura jieijajdpvlsvnlvncvkndvknfkvbb *le cae un florero en toda la "maceta"*… … … Ok… Lamento eso…] En el agujero interdimensional correcto-

Si esto fuese una descarga… seria como descarga un juego de 90Mb a una velocidad de 14Kb/s -.-" -se quejó Pokésage-

La paciencia es virtud de sabios -replico Darkhal-

¿Y tú eres sabio? -replico Lucky a Darkhal-

Nope… -respondió Darkhal jalándose los cabellos ante la impaciencia-

Solo han sido 45 minutos -suspiro Lucky-

Actualmente llevo activado 1 hora 45 minutos… los últimos 45 minutos en este túnel… o agujero… como lo quiera llamar QnQ es casi el 43% de mi vida TT-TT -chillo Pokésage-

… … … -A Lucky a Darkhal les rodo la clásica gotita de sudor que se ve en cualquier anime y manga-

O_O Llegando al destino, 7 metro sobre objetivo, llegada en T menos 60 segundos -dijo casi automáticamente con una voz robótica- ¿Eh? ._. Pero… ¿Qué dije? D:

-No dijeron nada los otros dos viajeros, simplemente quisieron dejar de lado el extraño hecho, de la nada el túnel comienza a deformarse como si estuviera implosionando y… ¡Plop! La realidad del túnel ya no está más, en su lugar se encontraban en un ambiente tétrico, era… el lugar descrito en el capitulo anterior donde se encontraba aquella tétrica estructura… [La palabra del día es tétrico, queridos niños *ríe como foca traumada, y de la nada le cae una maceta al "coco"* Ok… esto ya es molesto… En fin]-

¿A esto se refería con 7 metros? -dijo Darkhal expresando miedo-

Sep -dijo Lucky calmado-

¿Nos dolerá? D: -pregunto Pokésage-

Pues a ti… no se -respondió Lucky calmado-

¿Por qué no caemos? -preguntaron sorprendidos Darkhal y Pokésage-

Porque en el portal antiguo primero llega la realidad y luego…

-Comienzan a caer todos-

Las leyes de la físicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh -grito mientras caía Lucky-

-Se escucha un golpe ahogado-

No dolió como creí -dijo Darkhal abriendo los ojos como platos, más que un Wigglytuff-

Increíble OwO -dijo Pokésage al ver que no caía al piso a darse un buen zapotazo, si sistema de levitación le mantenía a cómodos 25 centímetros del suelo-

Creo que caímos en blandito -dijo extrañado Lucky-

Ay… -se escucharon unos quejidos-

Creo que ya se en que cayeron ewe… cayeron en los "Principalis Dimensionalise" -dijo Pokésage-

-Lucky saca un cuaderno de cuero morado-

¿El cuaderno de tu padre?... Y por ende técnicamente mío también -dijo Darkhal extrañado-

Sep, aquí hay términos que antes se usaban, términos que con el nuevo portal dejaron de usarse -dijo Lucky con un tono catedrático algo molesto, comenzó a ojear las paginas y finalmente se detuvo- Aquí esta… significa… bueno… es difícil de explicar, en síntesis es aquel o aquellos que si de una obra se tratase seria o serian los actores principales -dijo Lucky de manera confusa-

Ok, fingiré que entendí lo que dijiste -dijo Darkhal mientras trataba de procesar la símil-

¿Se encuentran cómodos? ¿No quieren una tacita de café? -dijo la misteriosa voz bajo Darkhal-

No, estamos bien -dijo Darkhal sonriendo de manera estúpida-

… … … -el silencio fue general-

Esto es algo incomodo no creen n-n" -dijo Pokésage algo alegre como si le causara gracia la escena-

-Luego de las explicaciones sobre la identidad de los agentes y de explicar la situación-

Así que eso es lo que pasa… Jamás creí que tendría que salvar al Bowser… -dice Mario fastidiado- espero que me den monedas -dice esperanzado-

Deja de pensar en monedas -Luigi lo golpea en la cabeza- La verdad no quiero salvar al Rey Boo… pero ese ser que nombraron suena peor de lo que ya ese espectro -dice mientras temblaba-

¡FINALMENTE! -retumbo una horrible voz que provenía de lo más alto de la "casa"-

No hay tiempo que perder -dijo Lucky asustado-

Si no hay tiempo… ¿Cómo se pierde? -pregunta con un tono muy estúpido Darkhal-

… … … MATERIALIZE: HAMMER! -Los chips que se nombraron en su descripción en el capitulo anterior, comienzan a trabajar y forman un martillo con el cual golpea a Darkhal- OwO No sabía que podía hacer eso… debo revisar mi manual… Por cierto… ¿Dónde está? ._.?

Lo bote -Dice Darkhal mientras está viendo Staryus y Jirachis- Se supone que solo eres una enciclopedia voladora… ¿Quién necesita un manual para eso?

Dejen de hablar… El tiempo se agota -dice Darkhal desesperado-

¿Terminaron? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi mientras jugaban cartas-

* * *

><p><em>Materialize: Hammer!: Pues si han jugado Megaman Starforce 2 y si no... Pues me refiero a la accion de materializar ondas de radio, llamadas Ondas de Materia, hacen lo que sea, hasta un flamante auto O3O... si tienes el programa XD asi que ni alli se libran de comprar programas ._."<br>_

* * *

><p>Teatro 4Koma: Error 404 4Koma Not Found<p>

En el proximo cap si habra 4Koma e.e" Gomen nassai!


	7. Corrupción en los genes

_Aqui el capitulo 6 :3 lamento la demora XD .w. espero que los poco que quizas tenia no se hallan ido -w-" en fin aqui el cap  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Cualquiera de las cosas referencias como personajes, objetos, y no se que más no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias sean de anime, manga o videojuegos_

* * *

><p>¿Podrían decirme cómo llegamos hasta acá tan rápido? -pregunto Luigi asustado-<p>

Pues con la magia del "internet" no creo -dijo Darkhal rodando los ojos-

Se llama Time-skip, a menudo usado en ciertas historias para avanzar de manera muy rápido periodos de tiempo n_n" -dijo Pokésage-

-Llegan a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Cuarto de experimentos del Dr. Prof. Darkenstein Madwild, toque suavemente sin hacer ruido, peligros de envenenamiento, asfixia, quemadura y caída de colas, si no tiene cola, le crecerá una y se le caerá"-

Es el letrero más raro que he visto en mi muy corta vida -dijeron al unísono Darkhal y Pokésage-

¿Muy corta? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi-

Luego habrá tiempo de explicaciones -suspiro Lucky-

-Entonces abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un esqueleto, un extraño y pestilente charco morado y un enorme huevo podrido en cuarto diminuto-

Creo… que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre la publicación del último capítulo y este -dijo Lucky con los ojos como platos y cierra la puerta-

-A todos los demás le salen signos de interrogación-

Ok… -la vuelve a abrir y se encuentra con un cerebro gigante con un solo ojo en una enorme biblioteca-

¡Quién osa interrumpir al Gran Neuron en su eterna lectura! -dijo con un pensamiento omnipotente-

¿Ese no es el cerebro de UnEpic? -dijo Darkhal mientras sacaba un hacha- Tengo asuntos pendientes con el… -su cara se torna sombría y tétrica-

-Lucky solo tenía su cara sombría al estilo "¿¡Pero qué rayos!?" y cierra la puerta-

¿Esto es Cámara Escondida? -dijeron los hermanos de rojo y verde con un tono extrañado y sería normal ante tanta… rareza de este fic-

Una última vez… -su aparente paciencia estaba por irse al desagüe, abre la puerta y se ve un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por antorchas de tenue luz de un extraño color, moradas, y había mesas con químicos, tubos de ensayos, matraces y cachivaches científicos y al fondo de la habitación en la maquina descrita en el capitulo anterior estaba aquel maldito mineral oscuro y a su lado había un escritorio que no estaba antes allí y la silla de escritorio, alta y elegante como de mafioso ítalo-americano tenía su frente en dirección de las paredes de enmohecidos ladrillos de piedra del fondo-

El narrador narra con toda claridad n.n" … Tomando en cuenta que todo está simplemente iluminado por una muy tenue luz e_e -dijo Pokésage-

Olvida eso, y no rompas la 4ta pared -dijo Lucky el cual tenía muy marcada la vena de la frente, lo que denotaba demasiado su pérdida de paciencia-

-Entran a la habitación y la puerta se cierra de la nada-

Vaya… pero que tenemos aquí… Al hijo de mi antiguo enemigo, un ser fallido, un par de fontaneros y una tostadora voladora -dijo Lord Gengarious mientras salía de su "escondite", de hecho solo estaba sentado en la silla y como tenia rueditas solo se dio la vuelta… aunque dicho de este modo se pierde lo dramático-

¿Ser fallido? -pregunto Mario algo confundido-

Soy lo que se conoce vulgarmente… como clon -dijo Darkhal algo triste y desganado- y no vuelvan a tocar el tema -continúo con su acostumbrada personalidad alegre y a veces no tan alegre- ¿De acuerdo?

No debiste preguntar -dijo Luigi, con una enorme gota de sudor- aunque de fallido no tiene nada… son casi gemelos… se parece porque… bueno… ok, me callo -su cara se puso como ._." -

He esperado esto… demasiado -Lord Gengarious se quita la capucha dejando ver su horrible aspecto- Contempla las cicatrices de la última vez que nos vimos, no morí… cuando caí del puente del laboratorio caí sobre los frascos de ADN de Madwild dañando mi estructura genética… decidí desaparecer del mapa y huí de mi castillo, demore dos años en curar todo y aun así faltan unos cuantos genes que quedaron irreparables… cuando volví a mi castillo… pude ver como mi puesto como monarca -comienza a gruñir- fue usurpado por una chica… y ella… ella -comienza a llorar- fue electa democráticamente -solloza- odio la democracia

A eso yo le llamo mandar la primera impresión al desagüe -dijo Luigi muy anonadado, y el resto solo asintió-

Pero con este invento de Madwild… -saca una especie de pistola con un par de agujas que se incrustan en la garra de Lord Gengarious y en ella decía WonderfullDNAReplacer- podre reparar mis genes y dejar corruptos los tuyos, y como bono adicional, al hacer eso serás convertido en una inútil piedra que usare para adornar mi jardín de plantas devoradoras de carne, lotos de sangre, y cizaña política -sonríe de manera sádica y perversa- si logro recuperar mi castillo

-Se oyen quejidos-

Esos son… emm… Bowser y Rey Boo O.o -dijo Pokésage sorprendido- Como nadie noto que estaba al lado de esa maquina

Pues sí, gracias a esos idiotas el renacer de mi ejército se acerca, es una pena que la extracción de la energía negativa sea casi indoloro -Lord Gengarious suspira algo decepcionado- en fin… -apunta a Lucky y aprieta el gatillo-

O.O ¿Qué hace este botón? -dijo Pokésage muy curioso con un tono que recordaría al de Dee Dee y lo presiona-

-Cae un Cubo de Redirección de Láser justo en el segundo que se dispara el DNAReplacer y se redirige a… Bowser y al Boo-

¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! Argh… Duele -comienza a cambiar su "piel" se vuelve blanca y le salen garras, no garras como las de un ser de sombras sino garras hechas de queratina como la de las uñas- Grr…

-Mientras Bowser y Rey Boo quedan convertidos en piedra y el rayo dio un empujoncito a la máquina que ahora echaba humo y los cristales se rompían-

¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron Mario y Luigi temblando puesto que no solo estaban asustados sino, que, Lord Gengarious era muy grotesco en su metamorfosis-

Esto es malo D: -chillo Pokésage-

Jejeje… interesante… he adquirido algo nuevo Técnica Final: Lanzallamas Fatuo -Lord Gengarious lanza un potente lanzallamas de color negro y azul que no quema a nadie pero causa gran daño y cae todos, menos Pokésage que logro resistir el ataque gracias a su metal pero el diamante se despedaza y salen 5 extrañas figuras de aspectos diversos, tanto grotescos como aterradores excepto por uno-

Sienta bien volver a ser libres -dijo un ser redondeado-

¡El mundo conocerá mis poderes como nigromante! -grito un encapuchado-

Estúpidos adefesios genéticos, la mejor manera de dominar el mundo es a la antigua, con un buen plomazo en la cabeza de la gente -suspiro uno que era diferente a los otros cuatro, era relativamente normal-

Nosotros somos mejores que ustedes -dijo un extraño ser robótico que habla en plural para referirse a sí mismo-

Sssoisss idiotasssss, sssomossss libressss en massss de 15 añossss y pelean -suspiro uno parecido a una cobra-

-Pokésage intentaba vanamente despertar a los demás, pero era imposible quedaron K.O con el ataque de Lord Gengarious, solo quedo allí, asustado, indefenso queriendo llorar como el niño que era-

¿Un robot? Su metal ha de saber bien, fundido a más de 8 000 grados -dijo el redondo-

Yo no dejare testigos -dijo el relativamente normal mientras apuntaba con un enorme Gatlin a la pantalla de Pokésage-

* * *

><p><em>Lo de los asuntos pendientes con Neuron es porque en ese juego me hizo cosas horribles, me controlo he hizo botar las pociones, atacarme mi mismo y otras cosas -.-<br>El Cubo de... bueno, si han jugado Portal 2 ya lo saben, sirve para redireccionar laser e.e no es obvio e3e  
>El que habla en plural es un enemigo del tipo colmena -3- eso es todo lo que queria aclarar<em>

* * *

><p>Teatro 4Koma: Error 404 4Koma Not Found<p>

En el próximo cap si habrá 4Koma e.e" Gomen nassai! Esta vez es personal ò-ó


End file.
